Beyond the Horizon
by raven716
Summary: How long have you been living in this century? Years, as far you where concerned, it was a far cry from 21st century. You learned to make a new life here, despite it all...and everything. Until fate says otherwise. (Following the animated show)
1. Chapter 1

Wallachia 1475 was not a place you'd ever think to be. But here you where for the past three years, living in a moderate size home, you found fairly abandon and run down. Not to mention dirty, yet with some elbow grease and agreement you managed to turn into a place of Adequate living. The place was seemingly hidden away from a village six to five minutes away, among a path sort of hidden behind shrubs. Leading to a small incline to your place, nestled on what seem to sort of a small hill, surrounded by scattered trees with moss winding around the trunks. Fallen leaves peppered across the ground and a small simple garden on the side, you kept lushly with a minor hen coop, housing just two of the birds.

Chopped wood stacked neatly in a pile close to the house. The ax rested nearby, lightly covered in some snow that dusted the ground in a thin blanket.

Now, with the change is season.

This was your home and life. A life you had to adapt after arriving, with some help of course. Nearly everything changed about you, what choice did you really have? Some much was taken if not stripped from you.

Six years never felt so long, but it was the three years within those six that were the loneliest. Yet, you managed and still held out hope of some kind and find some solace. Despite how rooted and buried it'd become.

The sun rose warming the skies a little, pierced ever so slightly through your curtains, into your room. Onto your empty bed, you where nowhere to found in the room, having already risen for the day. Started the brick hearth fire, grabbed your robe and fetched some eggs, collecting four. Took out a kettle filled it water and set it on the hook over the flame.

With your robe still on went back outside to the small shed adjacent a few feet away from the house take out a few things quickly. You needed to hurry up, time was eating away and soon they'd be here.

If they came before you ate or finished any daily task then you'd be rather...bothered.

Once back inside you quickly go to the counter and start.

The last thing you needed was an unwanted surprise. Taking a bowl out, take two eggs and break them though only add the egg white. Stopping for a moment get three cups of flour, add it. Some nutmeg and sugar, add that. Stepping away from it, gather some butter and cream. Add it in, hear the kettle whistle go to it, takt it off and set it down for about five minutes, pour a bit of it into the bowl. Find a spoon and begin mixing.

It was quiet, except the crackling and splinting of the wood burning and nature's sound from outside. It was dull quiet, your eyes reflected such a feel. Even as you hummed merrily to yourself. Slowly, you mixed, around and around. A light sigh expelled from your sealed lips.

"Some cinnamon, might be good." you mutter softly, stopping for a moment and get a pinch. Throw it in, start stirring again.

Round and around you watched mixture turn into a sort of thick beige doughy lump, it was nearly ready. Again you stop and find tray, dust a bit with of flour and your hands, scoop out half a hand full, roll into a ball set it on the tray. You do it thirteen more times and set it on the rack over the hearth to bake. Next, you needed to change and also eat, but first you go back the counter and gather a few sweeter ingredients make frost, set it aside. Taking another bowl, smaller this time toss in the egg yolks, a few dry ingredients, crushed walnuts, and some spices, with some milk get out a medium iron skillet and with a ladle scoop out some of the mixture making four circles, set the skillet over the fire to cook.

In two minutes you flip the four circles over, another two minutes take them out and set them on a plate, you do four more, out of habit. One would think after two years you'd know not to do that, but how...how could you stop? Making their meal and setting their plate. While waiting for them to enter any minute now...from outside or whatever errand they did or had to do, they too had to adjust to living like this. But, they made it work which was good.

Filling the two plates with...pancakes set them down on the counter, take down two cups and fill them with milk set them just a bit in front of the fire. Leave them and take out the tray of course with something covering your hand to avoid burning it, humming merrily that turned into a soft singsong. Slowly filling the emptiness, bringing some feeling. Taking the tray set it down on the counter to cool, go and get the two cups, set them down too. Add a pinch of cinnamon, open the cabinet take out some honey and put in a tablespoon each one, stir.

A weak smile softly crept on your lips, from the memory rising bringing a sting to your eyes, they loved this drink you made. The two of you would drink it together especially in winter. Breakfast and dinner, if not maybe some warm wine. But mainly this, it was the best thing either of you had of home. Home, the thought came warmly as it did solemnly, what was happening now? You often wondered, was everyone alright? Back home? Where they still being diligent and protecting it? You often believed they still where despite their...loss.

Sighing quietly, stare emptily at the milk, your expression reflected back. Only curved your smile downward, you had to tear away from the reflection and milk altogether.

Quickly you glance at the window, without a clock you had to guess the time, it was obvious quite a bit of time went by. How much you guessed about...an hour to hour and a half.

Which meant, looking down, "I better change," you snicker softly. You couldn't have anyone here while still in your nightgown, it was deemed 'improper' you learned.

First things, first. You needed to eat, utensils here in this time was odd, especially a fork. Getting one, bring your plate to you and eat. Delicious as always.

"Isabella! Isabella!" A woman calls after the little brown hair girl, racing away clearly ignoring the woman. "Isabella! Wait! Wai-"

It was too late and useless, the girl wasn't going to stop, she was in such a hurry. Sprinting across the village street towards the growth behind it, a huge smile on her face, she wasn't the only either. A few other children about three, ran in the same direction. They were two to three years older than Isabella, so they ran faster, but she pushed her little legs beneath her brown skirt, pounding her buckled brown leather boots on the ground to reach them. Or at least their speed, each of them where heading in the same direction, a place most adults would wish they didn't go at first but eventually didn't mind. Out of all the children Isabella was eager, she could hardly wait every time she woke up. She'd quickly eat, then dress, and rush out. Her mother would be calling after her, like she just did but would stop and send her older Dante to follow.

He'd appear soon, she knew that, and didn't much mind. Right now she just wanted to get, there. Gripping the shawl her mother made her wear to protect against the cold elements, noticed three new faces in the village with a horse drawn wagon. Two where males, one had long golden-yellow hair and dressed black leather long frock coat with gold the other one with short messy brown hair wore a long cap with heavy white fur on the top with a whip attached to his waist and gruffy expression. The last one was a female, with short either light orange hair or strawberry-blonde hair, dressed in a blue robe, looking the kindest out of the three talking with someone who shook their head, but pointed to the growth where Isabella was headed.

Tempted to stop and inquire, Isabella wanted to her thing more so she left it alone. Not thinking much of it and hurried to the growth. Her smile growing bigger on what might happen today.

"Are you sure, this is the right way?" Trevor asked annoyed, holding the reigns directing the horse and wagon up the path. Listening to the directions Sypha gave him.

She sat beside him up front distracted by seemingly faded marks craved in the tree and on the path, clearly not paying Trevor any mind. Until he coughed hard getting her attention did she answer. "Y-Yes, we are. Just up here and we should arrive."

"Everything, looks the same," Trevor exasperated, "a tree there, dirt and snow there, and another tree. I think that old woman was lying. Not to mention I don't hear any music."

Sypha rolled her eyes. "It's up here, Trevor. The woman said so, we're not lost if that's what you think. I am a Speaker after all, my memory isn't faulty."

Trevor was about to say something, when Alcuard sitting in the back of the wagon did. "Did either of you ever think of what might happened if we're turned away? If no one really in the village offered room or anything of sort, what makes you sure they will? Quite frankly I believe we're wasting time, we can easily set up camp like before to save time. Precious time I might add."

"True, it would," Sphya agreed, "but after the attack we should see to the animal and wagon for any damage, we won't stay long. The Belmont estate is still on the same path, even through this village. If they don't offer us room then we'll have to see what our other option will be."

Trevor chimed in. "Was it just me or did that lady who told us where to go, seeming increasingly either pushy or happy."

"What are you talking about?" Sypha asked.

"What I mean is the way she looked at me and I suppose you too," he threw at Alucard, earning silence, "with this strange joy of some kind. Expecting something or believing whatever is suppose to happen, happen, and what she said."

"Seems your sobriety has yet to come to fruition, Belmont," Alucard jabbed.

Trevor gave a half false chuckle, grunted quietly to himself. Opened his mouth to say something, "Trevor! Stop!" Sypha shouted alarmed, pulling hard on the reigns, stopping the horse just in time.

She quickly leaped out, Alucard inquired what happened. To which Trevor wasn't sure, watching Sypha go the front of horses, kneel down for a moment. Come up still seemingly talking to someone or something. A lifted brow arched on Trevor.

"Sypha, what is it?"

"What note is it?" you asked lightly with a smile to Owen, sitting across from you on one of the five stools you had, holding a recorder to his lips.

He looked at you with unsure brown eyes, taking a moment to think about it, you couldn't help but chuckle a bit inside. You weren't upset, he was only eight so it was expected that he didn't remember the note fully. But the determined look held on his face, he was going to get it down. With a hand he pushed some of his dark messy hair out his face, slowly bobbed his head up and down. When it clicked! He remembered and played the note, the other two sitting on the stools began playing. Louis on lyre, a fitting instrument for a boy his age of 10, also it helped him in become delicate. Edward, on panpipes his green eyes lighting up like his short red hair to the music merrily being played. One would think a boy of elven wouldn't be into this. You yourself stood before them, dressed in dark green bodice laced dress and white bell sleeve blouse. Your hair was pulled back into a ponytail so you wouldn't have any interference playing the viola. Humming and lightly dancing to the music, next to you on your right holding a pinch of her rusted red skirt with her left hand and with the other a tambourine.

Joan, doing her best to follow your steps as fairly like as you. Doing ever light twirl you did, she was a bit off with some of the steps, but managed to keep your speed. Mainly because you where missing your extra dancer on your left. Isabella. Who hadn't shown up yet, which was unlike her. You began to worry not seeing her, even if she was late, she'd coming bursting through the moment the music started playing. Quickly running to her stool, snatching the bell and jump in. Her bell remained untouched next to Edward.

A sinking feeling hit you, you hoped...you just hoped...Ricco and his men hadn't suddenly came and...no, you couldn't think that nor did you want too. She would show up, you knew it.

"Alright, lighter," you tell them.

They switch tune and play lighter, thought it was a bit heavy still. You continued going with it, humming still that turned into a light, clear vocal. Putting a smile not just to their faces, but yours too. Even if it was small.

He liked this, you remember for a moment. You signing and playing the instrument, he'd sit right where Louis was listening to you or over by the garden or fixing something around the land. Listening to you, smiling him, you'd play music from your time since no one was around. Though eventually started playing music from here, and at times he join you in dancing. As you did with Joan, the two of you, a grown dancing with you. Back then, what good times.

Hearing your note off for a moment, push the memory back and stay with the kids. You and Joan dancing together in a circle, her blue eyes dancing too. Locking with yours, smiling. While waiting for the next step, ready to execute it. Whatever you might throw, you where itching to, too. Lean in a bit, she does the same, her curly brown hair tied into a low pony tail bouncing with each movement. You take a sharp left step, she followed, you do a right. She kept up, it was hard not to laugh a little, what a fun little battle. You move back a few steps, she follows. Even leaping and twirling, the second you did locking eyes with you when you two passed each other. She even started humming, trying to match your vocals.

The boys soon caught on, quickly exchanged looks. Owen giggling a bit, missing a few notes. Edward itched to join, while Louis noticed some people approach. Stopped for a moment, realizing who was with them.

Isabella.

Walking up holding Sypha's hand, she quickly let go of and raced over to her bell. Snatched it, rang it loud and high. Jumped in with you, you almost bummed into her, if not for her bell. Quickly smile at her, allow her to join. Unaware of the others.

"I see why this place is called, Orpheus Mound," Alucard noted, looking at the sight before him.

Trevor retained his broad expression. "Honestly, the kids aren't even that good. I am to assume, she," he pointed to you, "is the one we talk too. Are all those kids hers?"

"I highly doubt it," Alucard said.

Trevor shrugged, looked to Sypha who was quiet. "Sypha?" He noticed the sudden look of surprise plated on her face, at you.

She blinked a few times, each time seem to register something in her mind. Each time some sort of...pieces of memory came that connected in some way. Studying you a bit, the best she could while you danced. Your hair, was no longer...a dark pink to almost wine color it was somehow inky black and longer reaching to your waist. You looked much older that was sure, face matured but still maintained that heart-shape, your body too. More womanly than adolescence. And your eyes...they still where the same color, but something seemed...different about them. Studying your features a bit more, it clicked when she saw that smile. Though small and knowing it before for being big a bright, was the same.

Her eyes lite up and danced. Clasping her hands together, inhaled gleefully, said your name.

"Aurora!"

You stop hearing...that name, that name you had to use. The music stopped too, the children's eyes on you waiting to see what you would do. Your back to Sypha, knew that voice, it struck a cord in your heart, that leaped yet dropped. And some how shivered at the same time, this had to be some sort of mistake...slowly the viola falls to your side. For a moment grip the bow, relax. Drop your stinging eyes to the ground, take a moment, squeeze them shut...see an old memory that almost erupted buried emotions, if not for...that gentle and light touch on your shoulder. That you hadn't felt in so long, by...her.

Your eyes snap open before Sypha walked into your view, a smile of relief and joy on you softly. Your arms wanted to just wrap around her, but you restrain yourself. Look at her warmly and pushed joy, the same with your smile.

"Hello, Sypha."

**I adding this story because I like both stories of this. The modern one and the show one. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Aurora," Owen quietly spoke, while helping along with Edward tie up the horses to a nearby by fenced area on your property, quickly glanced back at Sypha and the others,"who are...who are those people?"

You heard the uncertainty in his voice. Give him a light pat on the head, tie up the horses.

"They seem to traveling companions of my surată, my sister," you answer making air quotes, giving him a gentle smile. "they mean no harm. I promise you."

Again Owen quickly shifted his eyes back to the trio, more so at Alucard and Trevor than Sypha. Joan, Isabella, and Louis remained back, the two oldest sat quietly on their stools 'inspecting' their instrument, keeping their eyes fixed on what they held. While Isabella showed them her...'skills' with her bell. Even trying to Trevor to do it.

"They seem scary, we're not even suppose to have weapons," Owen quavered looking to Edward. Hoping he might say something.

He did just not what Owen wanted. "I like their weapons. A long sword and a bullwhip." He named with fascination. "Your sister doesn't have one. Why?"

You give the knot on tug before answering. "Well she was my surată, she has a different kind of weapon."

He turned to you. "Really? What kind?"

"Elemental. There, that should do it. I'll make sure to bring them some extra blankets," you brush a soft hand on the coat. With pat.

Walk back to Sypha and the others.

Isabella now moved onto Alucard with her bell. The dypmair just stared stoically at her like stone.

Repeating. "Yes, you play the bell very well."

It didn't stop her, she kept going. Up and down. Up and down. He was tempted to cover his ears, Trevor couldn't help but to snicker.

"Seems you made a little friend." He teased."why don't you sing with her?"

Alucard's eye cut him a look.

"He wouldn't be able to," Joan spoke, lifting her eyes to Isabella, "she doesn't talk."

The trio look at her. "She doesn't?" Sypha said surprised. Looked back at the little girl now trying get either man to take the bell with no luck.

Trevor tried shooing her away a little. Alucard took tentative steps back. Joan couldn't help but laugh a little inside. Louis narrowed his eyes at the men, specifically what fastened around their waist. Made him shot up from his stool alarmingly, Joan nearly dropped her instrument.

"I-I-Isabella! C-Come... here!" He shouted stuttering. Cheeks dusting red.

Isabella stopped and turned around to him. The others turn his way too, despite Louis's best effort to hide it his face betrayed him. Fear covered it completely.

Joan looked at him perplexed, "Louis, what is it?"

"Weapons!" He pointed an accusing finger, "they have weapons!"

Joan arched a brow. "What?" She looked at the trio and saw the hilt of Alucard's sword. Frightfully stood from her stool stepped back.

"Great, you've gone and scared them," Trevor jabbed at alucard. "There goes our stay."

"You have a weapon too," Alucard rebuffed. "More than me."

Hearing that Louis rushed over and snatched Isabella back with him and Joan. Watchfully keeping an eye on them. It left the others lost and confused.

"Are you afraid of them," sypha asked. Unsure.

Before either child could say something you speak.

"In manner of speaking," you walk over, looking at each adult, briefly with Sypha. Turn your attention to the children. Edward stood closest to you, you felt him tremble and his grip tighten on your skirt. You lay a calming and gentle touch on him. It did little effect, his eyes fearfully continuedly stared at Trevor and Alucard's weapons.

Small whimpers slipped from him that you heard. He buried his face into your skirt, Joan went over to him to offer comfort. Luis boldly stood before them and spoke. Projecting his voice in a sort of assertive tone.

"Weapons are not allowed!" He puffed out his chest, keeping Isabella close who was trying to wiggle out, even tried to ring her bell. But he took it from her. "You shouldn't have them, you're presence is making everyone unnerved. We don't tolerate violence or condemn it! There's been-"

You cover his mouth quickly. "Thank you, Louis. That is enough." you say sternly. He muffled his disagreement, stopping from the hushing look you gave. "Please, forgive him," you apologize to the group, taking your hand back. "he is just being protective. Children, why don't you help around here a bit. The garden needs tending and eggs collected. Wood chopped, food set aside for the horses and instruments put away. Alright? While I attend to the guest."

Louis was about to protest but held his tongue. That didn't stop him from shooting the two men hard glares, Joan led him and the other children away, Isabella rang her bell a few more times before going to the side of the house to garden.

You watch them for a bit before heading in, taking the others with you. Sypha was right at your heel.

"Well, this wasn't what I expecting at all," Trevor said a bit surprised at the interior of the place. It was rather...homey and spacious, but not too spacious. Well put together, a decent size couch. With actual cushions, that looked handmade, was comfy too the second he sat down. A couple of books stacked in the corner, surprisingly a piano sat in the far corner of the room closest to the 'kitchen'. By the table that had five chairs around, telling him others lived here or something.

A simple fireplace, cabinets like any other place. Decorative décor of handmade doilies laid about, a plate of some sort of sweet treat sat on the counter. Behind him had to be where the room or rooms where down the hall. He couldn't tell how many really, the hall was rather dark and the doors or door was closed. He did notice a locked chest up against the way by the hall with a strange symbol engraved on it in a language he didn't...really know. There where a few other things he noticed a bit different about this place, that kept his eyes wondering, until they came back to the front finding your golden-yellow ones meeting his holding before him a cup of something to drink.

Nearly startled him. "Milk and honey?" you ask holding the cup.

"Umm...well...do you have anything...harder," he said not trying to offend you. "I prefer that than sweets."

You understood what he meant and took the drink back. "I believe so, give me a moment." Leaving you go and find some wine, pour him a cup, come back and present it to him. "Will this do?"

It didn't, this wasn't the drink he meant, he would have objected if not for hard grunt from Sypha. "Actually, you know, I'm good." He held up a hand refusing.

"Alright," you take the drink back, pour it back into the bottle and put it away. Stop for a moment feeling Sypha's eyes on you, itching to say something...out of her view the smile you had fell for a moment.

Tempted to rub your jaw from the strain, resist and push the smile back on, turn around to the others. Still, feeling Sypha's eyes on you. With this sort of magnetic pull for you to meet hers' but you do your best to jump to each of them. "Again, I apologize for Louis and his behavior. He doesn't dislike anyone of you, he's a good boy."

"I'm sure he is," Trevor muttered, stretching out on the couch. "so, what's the deal with our weapons?"

Your eyes loos their luster for a moment from his question. A pain slowly simmered but you kept it from breaking your voice and mold. "Yes, the weapons, well, we they are not allowed here. Not just in my house but also the village. It brings violence and pain, many people have experienced such since what has been occurring lately. Weapons remind them of the horrible scars they've had to endure and live through. Not just by the monsters but others, people themselves. So I proposed a law that weapons not be seen or held. I'm rather surprise no one else told you this."

"It seems the town people missed such an important information," Alucard said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the table with the drink you offered. Admiring the doily on the table, picked it up the corners gently. "this quite good craftsmanship. Exquisite really and an interesting design. A kikyo flower? Hmm, what a peculiar choice."

"Just a hobby," you quickly say, pushing your smile. "but thank you. I hope you two don't mind leaving your weapons outside for the time being, during your stay. I would feel much safer and the children would be more at ease."

Trevor and Alucard look at you with uncertain objection. Trevor laid it thicker than Alucard. "No." He said.

"Trevor," Sypha hissed a bit, "this is her house, we are guest here. If you have to keep your weapons away, then you can do it for the time. Don't be rude. Sorry." She tells you. "He'll be perfectly fine with leaving them out."

"Though I am against it," Alucard objected, laying a hand on his hilt, "I will respect your domain and the rules that come with. It is the least I can do as you are offering us such hospitality in allowing us lodging."

He spoke so dashing and respectful, you were taken back for a moment. Couldn't help the small soft laugh slip out, which you quickly caught covering your mouth a bit. Which left Alucard a bit at lost.

"Excuse me, but was it something I said that amused you," he arched a brow, trying to figure it out.

Another soft laugh slipped out, you barely caught it. "N-No, there was nothing,forgive me, thank you for abiding. My home isn't grand but it should be enough for your time. I have enough blankets for each of you an-"

"So, how does the town protect itself?" Trevor asked interrupting, the other two give a sort of annoyed look. "What? It's just a question."

You took no ill towards it and gladly answered. "It's alright, I understand, the town is protected I assure you. There is no need to worry." Trevor was about to ask something, but you answered his question. "even from the creatures that lurk in the dark. One could say the God has blessed this spot. God looks after his children and protects them from harm."

What you said surprised Sypha. "God? Since when did you start believing in God? You're a speaker, we don't do that."

Before you could answer, Isabella came running over to you, her long brown hair like drapes covered her eyes that she couldn't really see where she was running and almost tripped if not for Sypha who caught her, setting her straight. Once she was set in the right direction ran to you, started tugging on your skirt waving her bell wildly. Pointing outside, pushing her hair out her face.

Unable to understand her that much, kneel down scoop some of her hair back to see her eyes shake your head a bit. "Oh, Isabella, your hair is everywhere," you sigh standing back up, scoop her up set her in the chair across from Alucard. Excuse yourself for a moment go into one of the rooms, Trevor tried to get a glance but you were so quick he wasn't able.

Holding a red ribbon go back over to the girl, using your fingers comb her hair back soothingly. She sat so still, enjoying the feeling. Smiling from ear to ear, her cheeks glowing a bit. Especially when you hummed. Collecting all her hair, pull it back separating it three parts began braiding it, stop when Isabella shook her head. Raising a small hand, the others watch amazed, make gestures that you read and understood.

Chuckle to yourself. "Alright."

Discarding the braid, simply style her hair into a ponytail similar to yours, use the ribbon to tie it all together. "There," you finish adding a bow style into the ribbon, squeeze her shoulders tenderly. Hold up your hand and sign back. Whatever you signed, made her giddier than before, she jumped out the seat and hugged you.

Fingers to her lips move the forward to you. Thanking you.

Your reply with a similar just your fingers on your chin, move them forward. "You're welcome." She held up another sign that set a gentle smile on your lips, the others weren't sure what was going on, clearly it was some sort of language. With hands.

With her hair done, Isabella ran back with the others waving her bell. You follow, still smiling, shut the door. "That girl and her hair," you quietly laugh to yourself. Turn around to the others, their eyes on you. Especially Sypha's. "Now, then shall we discuss sleeping arrangements?"


	3. Chapter 3

This was the last place Dante wanted to go but his mother sent him despite seething disdain surging through his veins, harden itself in his hazel eyes and cemented upon his and voice. It never went unnoticed by the others in the village, and would have erupted if not for the villagers with their blind idiocy and devotion to that harlort that provided her...you with touchless protection from him and his words.

Something that burrowed and thicken inside. To swallow what he wished to say otherwise face verbal repercussion from the villagers. You weren't a saint or gift from heaven sent by God. Despite what others saw as...glorious. His eyes saw clearer, he saw what you really where and it disgusted him.

The closer he came to your sinful domain the more his blood pulsates with fire and muscles tightened. His brows automatically knotted tightly together he thought for a moment they'd pop.

His sister was naive to enjoy coming here, he didn't understand why. Many times he wanted to call her stupid but reminded himself she was young, still, she shouldn't be here. Unless her soul be damned. But what could he do? With their mother allowing such Atrocity to happen. All because you, the harlot provided and allowed sanctuary and protection like some garden of Eden from the evil happening outside this village.

Everyone, he thoughts sneered darkly, worshiping her like some angelic angel. She is the omen that will bring nothing but death and destruction. Thou shall no false idol before me. Father would be angered by this...false idol. Mother will damn her soul to hell.

His hand clenched so tight his nails broke his skin a little. Dying the tips of his nails in red. He didn't care nor did he flinch. Ignored it ascending closer to your home. He could hear Isabella's bell. The sound of it harden his heart further but also chipped it a little.

In a few steps he emerged from the path, his eyes quickly notice the wagon and horses on the grounds, furrowed deeper.

"Harlot," he hissed quietly under his breath. Pushing that aside at the sound of Isabella's bell, search for her.

He finds her and the other sinful children out front mingling and talking.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow night," Joan smiled gathering and stacking the wood. "it's going to be festive."

Edward gave a nod collecting the stools. "Yeah, my aunt is making some stew. I look forward to this every time. It's the one thing that raises our spirits."

Owen who was in the garden with Louis gathering some vegetables with Isabella chimed in.

"I just want to preform, we've gotten better. My sister has been wanting to hear me since the last time."

"Well, you did sound like straggled frog," Louis chuckled getting the others to laugh minus Isabella.

But she joined seeing them. Waved her bell delightfully.

"Do you think Miss Aurora will bring her friends?" Edward asked, carrying a stool to the shed. "I hope she does."

Joan stopped what she was doing and cast her eyes at the door.

"I think she might," Louis answered pulling out a few carrots, "even if they seem...what's the word?"

"Heathens," Dante spat walking over.

The others stopped except Isabella at his presence, Joan almost dropped the cut wood in her arms. A hardness wrinkled a bit on Louis's face.

The two boys eyes meet and tightly latched. Reaching for something to pull Isabella noticed and felt the sudden shift, turned and saw Dante. A smile brighten on her.

Holding her bell up waved it a few times, breaking the heaviness. Tearing away from Louis, Dante looked at her.

"Let's go, Isabella."

She stood where she was unsure. He repeated himself again. She didn't respond.

"You know she doesn't respond to that," Edward said picking up another stool. "Only the other way, unless you yell."

Dante snapped his burning eyes the boy, frighten him a bit. "I won't use the devil's hand language. She'll come as I say!"

Edward jumped back a little dropping the stool. Coward back a little. Louis stepped forward earning Dante's eyes once again. The tension heated up once again, Joan froze where she stood, inching back slowly keeping her eyes on Edward worriedly. Owen held Isabella close. Dante's eyes flickered to him for a moment, jumped to Isabella demandingly.

She looked back dropping her eyes to the ground and sadly rang her bell.

"I don't understand why all of you want to damn yourselves being here," Dante said looking each one. Furrowing. "being with the spawn of satan. You'll get yourselves killed."

Joan rose her voice a little. "That's not nice to say, Miss Aurora has been nothing kind and helpful." Dante glared sharply at her. She didn't budge. "She taught Isabella how to speak."

Dante's brows tighten harder. "The devils language. She was perfectly fine speaking her own way."

"Why do you always do this?" Joan questioned sincerely setting the wood down, "tomorrow night we're celebrating again and you're always sour around the time."

"I'm not sour," he defends himself raising his voice, "I'm the only who sees clearly, all of you are too blinded by a false idol you've become lost. I won't damn my soul. It's the lord's blessing and miracle that all of us live. He provides protection. He provides it. Not her."

"But what if the lord led us all to her?"

Dante scoffed. "The lord doesn't led us to sin nor to Satan's spawn. Satan has many ways to deceive many. She carries nothing but lies. My father would be ashamed right now at far we've fallen."

Louis's jaw clenched. "You're the only one."

Dante snapped his eyes back to him and did the same. "For they exchanged the truth of God for a lie," Dante recited with contemt in every word they came out like lashes upon the others, Edward flinched again, "and worshiped and served the-"

"-Creature rather than the creator, who is blessed forever," you finish appearing at the door, locking eyes with Dante who quickly clamped his lips shut. Surprised to see you there but more so that you knew the verse. He wasn't the only one, behind you Sypha was more astonished and confused.

She didn't understand how you knew such a verse word for word, even more so when you spoke two more and knew where in the bible it was from. Being a Speaker...you shouldn't even say...such a thing or things. God hated them, yet you spoke it as though a true believer even if your voice was flat and...hollow. It was the fact you said it, Trevor and Alucard where surprised, the two look at one another.

"Damn," Trevor cursed under his breath at the revelations, grabbed and covered his face. "Damn."

"Miss Aurora," Joan exclaimed ready to tell you, but you held a gentle hand stopping her, giving her a feathered smile that you kept addressing Dante so polite it masked the tone of your words.

"Good afternoon, Dante, I see you've come to get Isabella," you say taking a few steps forward hold out a hand towards Isabella who came over. Smiling at you, you return it, lightly pat her hand go over to Edward who was still trembling, help him up. Dust him off and wipe the dirt off. "I know she's delighted to see you, the children where helping me for a moment, having a wonderful time. Did you know Isabella enjoys the garden?"

He said nothing, his words locked in his throat.

You continued. "Well, since you didn't, I'm glad I was able to tell you. She's always happy here, just as the others." You finish with Edward and send him to finish his task. "Happiness is a truly a treasure, the fact it becomes disrupted is rather unpleasant, wouldn't you agree?"

Again, he said nothing.

"I believe it is, did you know that God wanted to make sure all his children are happy?" your eyes lock with his, sending a shot of icy down his spine from the sickle look your eyes held for a moment. Despite that smile. "I share his thoughts, happiness, and do my best to ensure those here have such a thing. Even in the village, The fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, forbearance, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness-"you pause for a moment, giggle all little, "well you know you rest. Being given such a gift by the Lord. The gift of tongue, you recite your verse well, I'm quite jealous really. Which I know is something the Lord looks down upon, so I do ask for your forgiveness."

Nothing, he said nothing, not a single word came. If it did it remained lodged in his throat suffocating him. Feeling the eyes of the other children waiting for him to say or do something with your warning eyes pressuring down on him, all he could do was...simple give a small nod of thanks. And gesture for Isabella to come.

The girl looked up to you not wanting to go. You kneel down a bit to her level lightly bop her on the nose. Sign to her. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Her eyes lite up and agreed. Glad, you stand and walk back inside, Isabella bounced on the balls of feet, ringing her bell until you came back. Inside you took out a cloth and put a few sweet things in, tied it up and walked back to her. Ignoring Sypha's eyes on you.

"Here," you hand her the bundle, her eyes widen at the bundle.

Took it from you, jumped up and down knowing what it was. Thank you. Causing a small laugh to slip from you, "Don't eat them all," you sign, glance quickly at Dante. "share." you sign to her.

She agreed, untying the knot and took out her sweet baked treat, hung it from her mouth. Her cheeks rushed red, the others smiled at her delight. "Good!" she signed enthusiastically.

It warmed you a little, just a little. Placing a hand on her back gently push her to Dante, she went but turned around giving you the bell and hug, went to her brother. He wasted no time quickly leaving. The others yelled their good-byes to her. You did so with a wave, Isabella waved back until she was out of sight. You remained outside for another minute.

"Well," you clap your hands, turning the other kids attention to you, your smile went sweeter, "you all have done such a wonderful job. I'm quite pleased, though I must head down to the village to gather some things."

Edward and Own whined a bit. You kept going, "Please finish up and don't forget to get your bundle inside, I've set one aside for each of you, alright?"

Their faces lite up. "Thank you, Miss Aurora!" Louis smiled. The others ride of him thanking you.

"You're very welcome, please all of you get home safely," you tell them, excusing yourself go back inside. Address the others. "I hope I'm not being rude, but I need to go into the village to get a few things. I'm not use to feeding more than one person, please stay here and res-"

Sypha spoke. "I'll go with you."

Your stomach dropped, you didn't want her to come...your thoughts raced, she didn't need to go with you. If she did then...you could barely look at her let alone...a small lump formed in your throat holding back your words for a moment which seem like hours. But was only a split second, and in that split second the memory of the two of you younger came. Of you saying those same words Sypha just said, eagerly, she turned to you with a smile and agreed. She even said it to you...that one night a night that...was hard to for the two of you. But they were words she couldn't follow through with it, even if it was just a wish.

Now, you come back, those words echoing in your mind. She wanted to come, if you said no...that might led her to knowing...and if she knew about you...about..._that_...it was bad enough you felt her confused eyes on you after you recited that verse a few others. It stung your heart, because...you shouldn't have...but...a cold darkness suddenly engulfed over you..and you were back...there...

The painful sting of the whip lashed against you...your horrid screams echoed in your mind, voices...cruel damning voices shouting at you over and over again...and again. Strong hands of many holding, no, pressing you down naked against a cold...dirty floor or ground spewing 'pure' words at you. Then forcing you to do...the good Lord's 'work'...a cold shutter rushed your spine...your whole body went into shock. If not for a calming touch that returned you back.

Such darkness faded and you find Sypha, with her hand on your shoulder, and eyes trying to hold yours searching with concern. It clicked you hadn't answered her, your smile had fallen for a second quickly returned.

"Yes," you respond taking her hand off and adverting your eyes from hers, step back close your eyes the moment they looked at her. "just let me get some things. Trevor, Alucard," your eyes open looking at them, "is there anything in particular that you'd like me to get? That you eat."

Trevor took that question as a chance to throw a jab at Alucard. "Sure, blood. Or a nice neck."

You arched a brow unsure what he meant. Turn to Alucard from the annoyed grunt he made. "I apologize for his idiocy, there isn't a curer for it yet. Anything you bring back is kind."

"Alright then," you accept, excusing yourself go to your room. Sypha watched you the whole time. You came back in a few seconds with a basket, "ready. Let's go Sypha."

She was hesitant for a moment, but went with you. Before you left you asked if either Trevor or Alucard could keep the fire from going out. Afraid that it might.


	4. Chapter 4

"Two please, actually four if you don't mind," you politely ask Mr. Berger pointing to the cuts of meat laid out before and you at his stall.

The middle age man was hesitant at first, which was understandable, but didn't mind. Picking up the four wrap them. The pieces where decent size and seemed enough for the few days you'd have company. The whole time you felt Sypha's probing eyes, it was suffocating and nerving. Yet you remained calm and held your smile, wishing and screaming inside she wasn't here. But what choice did you have?

"Thank you," you take the wrapped meat and put in the basket.

You then give the man money but he refuses. Which you understood, take his hand in yours close your eyes for a moment, mumble something incoherent Sypha couldn't make out but knew it seem like a...prayer, opened your eyes let the man's hand go and walk away.

"You didn't have to pay," Sypha says surprised looking back at the man. Who held his hand close with a warm look. She rose a brow catching up to you. "What did you do?"

You didn't want to answer. "Just a blessing, that's all. Nothing more nothing less."

Her brows squished together uncertain and a slightly annoyed or offended. "What?" She scoffed a little. "A blessing? Well...ummm..."

"So your compa—hello Ms. Gregor," you make pleasantries with the small hunched older women.

She came over taking your hands in her old leathery ones. Squeezing them. A smile on showed upon her wrinkled face and tired yet happy eyes.

"Another two months of blessings from all this," she says with a relief sigh. "And we have you to thank for such. Tomorrow's celebration marks a full year of all our lives in such an Eden. God has been too kind sending us such an angel."

Your smile wanted to drop right away but you kept it despite the strain. "Yes, a full year of bliss in our little Eden. I'm just glad all the souls here have found a place to be safe. And that the Lord has blessed me with the gift in doing so. But I believe he is more deserving-"

Sypha couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from your mouth. This was...your words...she was just stunned. She didn't think that after all this time you'd move away the way of her family. What you and your father adopted just as her tribe adopted the two of you into theirs. Which sprung a question she hadn't realized until now, where was your father? Staying on the question for a moment you had walked away to another stand to another seller, when she came to found Ms. Gregor before her. Which she used as a chance to inquire and obtain knowledge as Speakers do.

Leaving you to finish gathering what you needed. While back at your home Trevor and Alucard, who took the task in maintaining the fire while Trevor remained stretched out on the couch a pillow covering his face, did little to keep themselves busy and entertained.

After checking the fire again and poking it to keep the flames going. Alucard toured around the room.

"...Hmm, another kikyo flower doily," he found another one again this time red. "This one though looks more like a turtle. She has skills in dying. It seems to be her favorite flower. I wonder how she knows about these kind of flowers. They're not native to Wallachia."

"It's rude to browse through another persons home." Trevor said stretching.

"I'm not browsing," Alucard defends moving to the piano looking over the craftsmanship for a moment went to the books in the corner.

Started picking up a few reading the covers, a few he opened quickly skimming through some. Every so often raising a brow or knotting them together.

"...She has quite a taste, in reading something I would expect from a Speaker but..."he noticed somethings that puzzled him. Picked up another book flipped through it. "How did she get a hold of something this," he mumbles to himself. Set the book down picked up two more did the same thing.

Trevor raised an arm pointed a finger in the direction he believed Alucard to be, ended up pointing at a wall.

"Now you're just being nosy" he scolded tiredly. "Not to mention loud. I need a drink."

Alucard dusted him off going through a few more books. Stopped for a moment and looked around the room. Narrowed his eyes.

"How can someone know verses religiously and not own a bible or anything showcasing it?"

"Does it matter?"

Alucard set the book he had down. "It does, if one is religious. There's not even a cross hanging anywhere. Also, for one who is a Speaker why would they even bother with words? Not to mention-"

Trevor held hand of silence. "Shh, shhh, I'm trying to rest and I don't care." He lowered his hand down and rolled over back on his side.

"Aurora! Aurora!" Sypha called for you through the village searching. Having lost you during her talk with the older women and few others. There was no sign of you.

How far could you go? This village was small if not tiny. Everyone here seem well and happy. In a jovial mood, even those older seem like Spring. It was refreshing considering what was happening. Also, she notice your name come from quite a few in a sort of revering way, some even saying 'The Mark of God' while others talked about something called Ebullience of Eden, she remembered the old woman saying something about that. Whatever it was seem important, she made a mental note to ask about it.

Once she found you of course, searching for you wasn't this hard that she recalled. When the two you were younger, you'd pretty much be next to her majority of the time. So this was...different.

"Aurora!" She calls, projecting her voice enough to turn a few heads. "Aurora! Where are y-"

A hand reached over her shoulder and tapped it. Starling her a bit, until she turned around seeing who it was.

You.

Smiling with your eyes...closed.

"Sypha, where did you go?" You asked a bit lost.

She wasn't sure what to say, it came but she pushed those words down and smiled relieved finding you. Set a hand on top of yours, you quickly removed the second it brushed on yours.

To her surprise.

"I managed to get everything," you hold up the basket now filled, you even pulled out a small drinking sack. "Even found some beer for your friend. Ready? Let's head back."

Before she could say a word you walked off. It didn't take long to leave the village, but the walk back home seem longer just as it did coming to the village. And just as before it was quiet between you and Sypha, though you tried humming merrily to break that. That didn't help with the fast and distance pace you had. Sypha had to triple her pace to keep up with you.

Why wouldn't you say anything? She wondered, looking at you. You use to constantly talk like chipmunk, now...that wasn't the case.

So she decided too. "You won't believe what I found in Griest?"

You didn't want to respond. "What did you find?"

"The sleeping solider!"

"Oh? I'm sure there's a lot in that town."

"Not that kind of solider, the sleeping one. The one from the prophecy, remember?"

Your mind went blank. It sounded familiar but...all you remembered was verses after verses. Prayer after prayer, repeated...sin after sin consuming your mind. And brooding haunting shadow casted over you. A slight shiver rushed down your spine, your breath was nearly snatched away. That you almost lost your balance if you hadn't quickly caught your footing before Sypha noticed.

Try as your mind could...you couldn't find anything or recollection, just...shameful memories of wailing and pleading cries. Throwing themselves at your feet, Graveling. Asking for mercy, that fell deaf to you and...

Noticing your sudden paused silence Sypha grew worry.

"Aurora," she tentatively called to you, there was no response, "Aurora, are you.." she reached out to you. Moving closer saw for a moment or maybe it was her eyes playing a trick but the flash of rue flooded on your face.

A look she had never seen before. Your eyes held it too, but more sullen and detached. This coldness came from them, a harden coldness that burned.

Feeling and realizing what came, your eyes and expression return. You move away before she could set her hand on yours shoulder and quicken your pace.

"Look, we've arrived," you pleasantly say distancing yourself from her. Leaving her behind.

She stayed back for a moment watching you enter, realizing you hadn't answers her question.

"There is a God," Trevor satisfyingly said wasting no time drinking the beer you presented to him.

You smile glad to see. He was like some big child, you told him you managed to get two sacks but that was all. So he had only one left. You informed him and Alucard you managed to find some meat and hope they liked pork and lamb. They where fine with. While you began cutting the meat into chunks for stew, Sypha after entering sat at the table with Alucard plagued with her thoughts.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright," Alucard inquires, turning his focus to her though every so often his eyes slide themselves charyly at you.

She sighed softly, "Well,"rubbing her neck a little, glanced quickly over at you, "...it's nothing."

"Are you sure," he carefully eyed her, reading her words and response.

She quickly caught on, "...Its fine." She said assertively. "I'm fine."

Seeing he wasn't going to get any information, Alucard turned his attention to you.

You where busy chopping vegetables.

"Aurora," he spoke.

His voice startled you a bit, that you almost accidentally cut the back of your hand with the blade. If you didn't move it in time.

"Yes?"

"I need to piss," Trevor said getting up, he looked to and you pointed outside telling him to go to the left four trees town and piss there. "Thanks." He walked mildly intoxicated.

It was humorous. "I forgot Mr. Rainer's is rather strong." You softly chuckle for moment "Yes, Alucard?" You address him got back to chopping the vegetables.

He stood up. "I hope I'm being too imposing, but I'm quite intrigued from your conversion as Speaker to religious views."

Your chopping speed slowed for moment. The same with your thoughts. But you gladly responded. Sypha listening attentively.

"Oh well," you try carefully flittering and recoiling your thoughts, especially the dark thoughts that held the answer your trembled quietly out of their sight, thankfully, "well one must indulge in a hobby."

You chuckle forcefully keeping that smile.

"A hobby," he softly inquired, as if speaking for Sypha, "religion is a hobby for you. Quite an interesting hobby."

You release the same chuckle. "Yes, quite," you chop harder. "I suppose after a while I came to see another way. I'm sure it isn't really a crime. I haven't been struck down by God yet."

This time your chuckle sounded almost real. He joined you a bit. Sypha just listen. Her confusion and worry growing.

"So he hasn't," alucard said. "you must be a devoted follower of faith then."

Your grip tighten on the handle, you wished he stop asking and talking about this. All of it...it...it wasn't his place and...and you didn't want to let anything slip. You couldn't...you just couldn't.

"Yes, I suppose that I am," you slightly agree. "though as you heard there are more who have a much more devoted faith than I. I do enjoy the verses. They bring some truth and..." for a moment your voice dropped just for a second. "and comfort."

"Comfort?" Sypha repeated looking, a bit baffled more than before. Stared at you. You force yourself to look at Alucard.

Ignoring her.

"The life I had was well but this my life now, I...I...l" again your mouth dried up. Your hand began shaking.

The life of a Speaker...a life That was...was...meet with lashed of sinful blasphemy. Unholy and disdainful. Any thought of such a life you felt the lashing sting of the whip on you, again and again. And what was worst...a singeing burn flared on your hands. You nearly screamed from the dormant pain screaming from it. The smell of burnt flesh filled your nostrils..you didn't want to be taken back to...to that place...to that time and see...their faces as reminder of such a sinful life and lies. If you did...you...you barely could tolerate Sypha's presence and she would...she couldn't know.

You hated this era. You scream inside crying and wishing they where here right now. If...if...

You weren't bad!

"Aurora!" Sypha gasped sharply standing suddenly along with Alucard, snapping you back.

Her eyes where wide with worry like years before when you had seemingly hurt yourself. Alucard's went wide as well and just like Sypha's stared not at you but down. You weren't sure until something thick and warm slowly covered your hand did you look down and see...blood!

Your blood!

Spilling out slowly but increasing with speed, from the rather large and seemingly deep diagonal cut across your hand. From your wrist to your pointer.

"Hold on!" Sypha quickly looked around for something to wrap your hand, spotting something grabbed it, raced over. "Let me see!" She demanded with worry.

Held her hand out. You see it and quickly jerk and step back, snatch a rag nearby, quickly move around her making sure to avoid any contact. Leaving her speechless and stun, grab the water bucket near the fireplace hurry and leave.

"I'm fine! Excuse me I-I need to fetch some fresh water!"

Outside Trevor eventually found where he was to take a leak. It was where you said, using the tree in front of him where he went to support and recover from his drink let out a huge relived sigh.

"Much..better...what the?" He hears the door slam quickly back at the place and you either shouting or yelling back.

"I'm fine! Please relax!"

He wasn't sure what that was about except hearing the door swing open and Sypha yelling after you.

"...Not now," he groans finishing up. Looking around he saw nothing to clean his hands headed back. "Can't a guy take a piss after a warm drink."

Sypha and Alucard now with her turn to him.

"What?"

Before either could answer Trevor saw small droplets of blood he Immediately looked at Alucard.

"Couldn't hold it in could you?"

Not at all pleased by his stereotypical assumption rolled his eyes.

"I forgot how limit you're observation skills are, Belmont, she cut herself that's all."

Trevor looked back at the drops now soaked and mixed into frost and dirt.

"I'm going after her," Sypha said taking off after you, quickly stopped and held back by the wrist from Trevor. "Hey! Let go!"

He didn't and stood up. "I'll go. Something tells me if you she'll go even further."

Sypha snatched her wrist back, refused. "She's my family! I'll go. She's hurt and needs me."

She took a step forward, Trevor stops her again holding an arm out blocking her path. Her eyes harden at him. He was unfazed.

"No, I'll go." He repeated this time with a bit of assertiveness. "Not that I want to but at least she'll come back and avoid me."

Sypha was taken back for a moment by his words. Alucard used this and walked off in the direction you went.

"We're are you going?" Trevor questioned knowing the answer.

Alucard half turned back,"Clearly this was my doing, so it is only right that I go and fix it. Neither of you have decided who will go and the longer we wait the longer her wound maintains cared for unproperly. So I will go."

Turing back around walked off in the direction of your scent he picked up and the peppered drops of blood on the ground, led him to a path off trail from the one he and the others originally came up. It was rather dense with some shrubs and more trees. It seem rather isolated from the lack of sound and distance from the cottage, barely any sounds of nature could be heard. It was winter so it was understandable, but he couldn't quite help to think even when this place was flourished by Spring there was barely any creature in this far, another thing he noticed that caught his eye...markings faintly engraved in the trunks of the trees. He studied them quickly moving along, finding it...interesting. And the somber if not morbid or was it anguish distant humming his ear caught coming from up ahead. He stopped for a moment to process the hymns and words, quickly picks up another sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind. Instinctively he reaches for his sword finding it not there, no matter he had other ways, baring his fangs quietly waited for the steps to approach closer, whipped around lunged at the individual swiftly pinned them against a tree before they had a chance to react. Quickly let them go seeing who it was.

To his distaste.

"What is it, Belmont?"

Rubbing his shoulder, Trevor moved away from the tree dusting himself off. Walked straight ahead, Alucard joined him. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't have a little snack." Trevor jabbed.

Alucard ignored him. "Go back, Belmont."

"I will, right after I bring back the girl, she should be close right?" he quickly glanced down at the drops of red in the snow, noticed something that rose a brow. The red...the color it was...faded a little. Or maybe it was the shadow casting over the drops...wait shadow? He lifted his eyes quickly find you standing there staring back wide eyed, blinking a few times with a brow arched.

He stared too for a moment, quickly looked past you at Alucard standing closely adjacent to you, he meet Trevor's eyes quickly. The two exchanged silent surprise and question, noticing you quickly discern it. Hold up the pitcher now filled with water. Your injured hand wrapped in the cloth.

"If you don't mind, I'll be heading back," you make your way around Trevor began walking back, "dinner won't make itself. It can take quite sometime, I hope the fire has been tended to, sometimes if its left untouched it can go out. You two are more than welcome to stay back out here and explore I don't mind."

You didn't look in pain, it was the one of the first things Trevor and Alucard noticed following you back. Your smile didn't drop, it remained and the hand you held the pitched was the injured one. There was no discomfort or anything, but something else hiddenly noticeable on your other hand, some sort of indent or symbol that was nearly covered by the sleeve of your shirt, that quickly moved away from their view. On the way back you kept talking merrily like some little innocent girl immersed in the simplest delights. It was nearly suffocating.

Back at the cottage, Sypha paced back and fourth outside, trying to remain calm while her mind jittered all about splitting between now and the years ago. With you. The two of you, together...how you were so...so if not devoted and...kind. Silly and warm, constantly and eagerly following her or listening to her knowledge that she held, she'd listen to you talk about...odd things but listened nonetheless. You'd even come to her...to talk about anything...the fear in your eyes when you had to have your hair cut...she was there holding your hand the whole time, even afterwards claiming the two of you now where family sharing the same hair cut. Now, she wasn't sure what to make...from the way you talked about religion to your cut and right out refusing her help when she wanted to tend to you.

Just...why? Her mind repeated again and again. If they where here...another questions in mind, where they were, as you hadn't mentioned them once this whole time. There was this shift of change she felt...just a little. She wanted to see for herself if you would just look at her and-

"Aurora!" She smiled relived hearing and seeing you coming back, hurried to meet you managed to get you into hug.

Your heart and body froze for a moment...it burned...her touch it burned...this wasn't right! It wasn't...she shouldn't...you'd be...and they'd...the lashes! One after another whipped in your mind prejudicially, each lash the end of your fingers twitched. She needed to let you go...she needed too...or...your shut tightly for a second and...there their peaceful faces they had you saw hurt hidden by some of their calm eyes of acceptance. The faces of those you knew...and you...she needed to let you go now!

Or...or...

"Are you okay?" Sypha's voice broke the hellish abyss you drowned in, brought you back find her holding your injured hand in hand looking at touching it lightly...just like before. With her soft voice. That nearly almost gripped your heart. "Let me see."

_Let me see,_ you repeat those words...words you hadn't heard in so long...not just from her but from...them, when coming to this time and...

No!

You quickly yet subtle take your hand back from her, leaving her stunned for a moment, once again with your eye closed smile at her holding up the hand walk around to the cottage. "Everything's fine, excuse me dinner to get started."

Sypha tried to say something but shut the door behind you, leaving her outside, inside your back pressed against the door. Your heart dropped to your stomach beating like thunder, nearly drop to your knees that buckled manage to hold yourself up. Clamp a hand over your mouth, press against hard muffling the silent rising agonizing cries and sobs.

It was disgusting.

You were disgusting...taking a moment collect yourself, inhale sharply stand up straight. Mutter a verse staring emotionlessly at the injured hand, until the verse was done walk to the kitchen take out a pot, pour the water in add the meat and some vegetables with some seasoning. Take it to the potholder and hand it on the hook over the flames. Drop your eyes to the flickering flames casting their life into your mirrored eyes. Slowly you reach a hand out towards the flames, draw it back to your side.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go, it's not much but it's plentiful in taste," you say kindly early the morning to the horses. Feeding them, it was cold so you wore your robe over your nightgown.

It wasn't much, just chopped vegetables from your garden the kids picked for you, in a bowl. Two bowls one for each. Set the down for their enjoyment. Such beautiful creatures they where, you couldn't help but stroke their coat. The sun had barely begun to rise when you awoke, it wasn't too early for, you where use it. Though normally you'd be able to sit and play inside or allow your sullen thoughts of restless sleep to plague you just before the day began.

A twisted soothing it provided. Despite the toll it took. But you had to change up the morning routine for now at least. Having guest did that. The others where still sleeping, you allowed them to take the space you had while you took the couch. For some reason while you slept felt the feeling of being watched. It went away after about an hour.

The last time someone watchfully watched you while sleeping was quite sometime ago. Under those intense dark burning eyes, still left an unsettled shivering, nights where always restless.

"What did you dream about? I wonder'" you humorously ask with a tiny smile.

Of course there was no response. Which was fine. You'd ask the same question to the chickens.

"I bet it was something wonderful," you assume still stroking it. "was it the desire to run and be free?" Your voice cracked sorrowfully, "So you can find those lost and return to them? Or maybe it is punishment you won't ever find them?"

You lay your face in their neck lightly. Like a pillow inhale softly, close your eyes for a moment and sink into...that again.

"...Sins of the wicked must be punish," you whisper inaudible, "forgive me Father for I have sinn-"

A twig snapped not too far, your eyes snap open and for a moment they become inky black. Sending a pounding headache in your mind. You nearly lost your balance if not for the horse to steady you. Someone was here, you could tell and did not appreciate.

A low growl rose in your throat, slowly you move away from the horses and cautiously scan the area. Waiting and listening quietly, hear nothing. Still, you remained still for a few more minutes.

Nothing.

"Must be my imagination," you sum, turning back around continue stoking the horses for a little while longer solemnly.

Down below in town some residents where awake and busying themselves away preparing for the evenings festivities gayfully. Things where be set up, food started, some collected, those up where doing all they could. Many couldn't wait, it was going to be better than the last one.

Though for some, a certain in particular, didn't share in their joyous feelings. He never did, Dante. This whole thing was nothing but another way for everyone to damn themselves for all eternity. Up early he went to chop and collect wood as his mother needed it. Being the only male it was his duty to provide such.

With a bountiful amount of wood in his possession he stood a far and watched the...idiots go about the set up. The large pit for the fire in the center for everyone to gather towards the end. It was used for the performance his sister and the others would be a part of. Dancing and musical entertainment for all to see. It was quite the spectacle for everyone; smiles, laughs, and all around goodness. Not Godness, but goodness.

Everyone praised you, the heathen, for protection and sanctuary. It was just sickening in Dante's mind. He never enjoyed attending the festivities since he and family arrived here. The warm and comforting welcome he and family received, followed by understanding, felt good until...you.

He sheeted the more he remained in such memory.

Savior you were not, no matter how Benevolent you presented yourself, there was a darkness he felt from you. Like the core of a rotten apple, beautiful on the outside corrupted inside, no...poisonous.

God never like sinners, he cast those false out. Their true colors would show and he was prove it.

Reaching back home heard his mother up, humming like the other fools, getting ready for tonight. She was making a particular stew that Dante loved along with loaves of bread filled with special herbs. If anything being able to eat her food was the only reason he went.

Hearing rhythmical tapping on the table, Isebelle was up. Preparing for today. She was no doubt smiling from ear to ear, using the devil's language with her hands to their mother. Her soul would be damned to hell, he knew it and hated that. His would hate it.

Taking a deep long hot breath opened the door.

Trevor was a...drinker and eater. It amazes you and equally concerned you. Yet you found it entertaining quietly, he was on his third helping for breakfast, Sypha and Alucard where embraced and annoyed. More so Alucard for Trevor's...mediocre table manners.

"Such a disgrace for a renowned family to fall this far from grace," he groused,"I've seen better eating from swine."

Trevor, with a spoonful of food in his mouth returned the insult with a finger.

"Classy," Alucard snide flatly, directed the next words to you Courteously, "I apologize on his behalf, training is a little harder than I thought."

Trevor scowled. You were bothered walking from the hearth taking Trevor's plate to refill it.

"It's quite alright, I've seen worse from children, so this is an improvement," you cast a share smile back to Alucard attaining a smile in return. "Besides," you refill Trevor's plate, "I find it a complement, it's not often I get to do this."

You walk back and give Trevor his filled plate.

"But you did," Sypha insisted. A little surprised and confused."you cooked with others for everyone. Remember?"

You smile pleasantly, avoiding eye contact, turn and walk back to the cabinets shuffling through some take out a few bowls.

"That was so long ago," you dismiss sweetly, taking out a few other things. All without making eye contact. "how could remember such a thing."

"That doesn't make sense, as Speakers we have impeccable memory."

You stop for a moment, cringe quietly, wishing she'd stop...those memories...those memories...their memories...

"I suppose you're right, forgive me for my lapse in memory," you look at her eyes close, smiling, "my mind has been rather...orbiting. There has been much on my mind recently. With tonight and all."

Before Sypha could say something Trevor spoke over her.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

Good, someone took the bait. Turning in his direction open your eyes with a less pressed on smile.

"It happens every three months, we like to throw a small festival as a blessing for living through all that has been happening. Nothing too big but it's enough lift the spirits of others. As they say, count your blessings."

Again with the biblical sayings, Sypha didn't understand why...you shouldn't even be...what the hell? Alucard noticed her Perplexion, looking from you to her. He noticed everything.

Trevor snorted a little, mockingly, "Blessings? Now you're just grabbing for what you can't see. Blessings can't last forever and most come at a cost."

You pause wiping the counter for a moment at his words. That rang truer and wounded deep that you nearly whitered from it. Blessings...a joke it was. A complete joke...a waste of time. Nothing but lies...lies!

No! You gasped, from the lash upon your skin, blessings where not a joke! No! They weren't...they where good! God was good! He was! Blessings were good! You...blessed to have been...blessed, not...not...their eyes...their eyes where...

"Hey!" Trevor calls, snapping you back. "So what happens at this festival of blessings?"

You went blank for a moment, "Just umm...merriment and humble prayers. Our way of presenting offerings for our safe and blessed life. You three are more than welcome to join."

"I'd much like to see this," Alucard said. Interested.

"Wonderful!"

"If there's food I'll go," Trevor bargained.

You assured him there would be food and drinking, he was on board. Sypha was the last one. She agreed, to document it. As a Speaker should she emphasized.

"I hope you do enjoy yourselves, the children will be preforming. It's the highlight of the whole festival." You finish wiping and double check you had everything needed to make what you'd bring tonight. "Mostly we'd all bring offerings but since your visiting I'll just triple what I have. Forgive me, I won't be able to attend to any of you at the moment. I'll be promptly busy for the next few hours."

You began scooping out flour into the the bowl.

"Oh but please your dishes over there and I will wash them."

"I don't mind," Alucard stood collecting the dishes, "please tell me where."

You point to outside, tell him to make a left the other it was on the side of house where he could do it. In the large bucket. Though he would have to collect water from the stream, or use another pot to heat up some snow. He opted for the stream, insisted Trevor come only to be denied. Sypha decided to go. Once they left Trevor retreated back to lounging on the sofa. You continued with what you where doing, stopping for a moment to collect some things from your garden.

In this sort of weather most gardens didn't really grow, but yours did, most would be curious how and you'd have to simply say God's blessing. Nothing more, nothing less. The real reason...you softly touch the tip of your fingers upon your back...quietly wince. Each sting, each tear of open skin was still there, burned forever there. It hurt. It always hurt...closing your eyes for moment find yourself laying on the cold, crude darken floor. On your stomach, emotionless. Stiff. Searing. Adrift. Yet the pain was still there. Never stopping...except...once...from the gentlest touch of warmth and the kindest of honey yellow.

It came quickly as it left. As you left unable to...

Tomatoes, opening your eyes, grab a few of them and some others. Double check to make sure you had them, go back inside.

"What are you making?" Trevor asked trying figure it out as you rolled a 2" inch by 2" piece of dough, fill it with thin slices cheeses, a few pieces of either chunks of meat and sliced vegetables(he made a mental note not to eat those), and a few tablespoons of tomato sauce.

"A pocket," you fold the dough over, pinch it close set it on baking sheet with the other 10. Start another one. "for tonight."

A pocket? Trevor tired not to be interested but a brow rose, what a strange thing to make, an understanding response...when you made these year before with Sypha and her family they had the same reaction. For you making them provided some comfort, a sense of familiarity in this...time this world you had at least. It brought you for a moment back to the others, far away. The taste was still same so that was good never changed.

"I've never heard of pockets before, food wise I mean."

You couldn't help but let the an amazed laugh slip out, one you hadn't done in so...long. Quickly stop realizing, plaster the smile on.

"Well it's just something I make, it's understandable coming from a small place like this so it's not really known. I assure you they are quite delicious. Would you like to learn how to make one?"

Trevor ribbed the back of his neck sheepishly, unsure.

"It's quite easy I assure you, come."

Taking another minute to think about it gave in. You scooter over a bit to give him room, he was rather tall compared to your petite size, he easily could use you as an arm rest if he wanted too. A humorous thought, you wondered if it crossed his mind. It hadn't, such a thought was far from Trevor's mind; intensely mulling over how to go about doing this, his hebetude mind turning gears in thinking what each step consists of. As though he was deciphering some ancient text once you placed a bit dough and an extra roller before him.

"What am I suppose to do?" He grunts.

Laying your piece of dough before you, pick up the roller and begin rolling. Trevor uncomfortably follows, picking up the roller like it was a foreign object and heavily applied pressure flatting the dough into the counter.

"I don't suppose that was suppose to happen?"

"Nope," you stifle a laugh, giving him another one. "Gently. Not too much force. You're not fighting monsters. It isn't a weapon."

"It could be. Pretty anything a Belmont can turn into a weapon of some kind."

"That is true. I heard something about that. I often thought what could they turn into a weapon? Now I know."

"Glad I could solve that missing answer. Okay what's next?"

"Grab some pieces of meat, sprinkle cheese, veggies if you want some. Then drizzle some tomato sauce."

"Does it have to be in that order?"

You smirk a little. "No. It's just what I do."

"What you do," he murmured, grabbing a near fist full of meat and cheese. Completely disregarding the more...delicate way you where doing it. Even with sauce he some how managed to sling and splatter it on the cabinets and walls; as well your clothes. "Oh, um, yeah," he noticed you and the creative mess.

You stood dumbfounded in silence and shock, your mind went blank for a moment in just utter...well utter something. It sprung a memory and risible feeling you hadn't...known for so long it was bittersweet, you just...just...

Giggled.

It started small in your stomach and pushed to your throat, where it stayed for a moment before sprouting out. And washed over you like a baptism, refreshing and anew. A smile, though small, split across your lips warmly. Your eyes closed reflecting such a feeling, it was blissful remembering such a memory...how so long ago it seemed yet felt so present.

In the kitchen back with the others, the turtles, your sister...making homemade pizza...Mikey he...he turned it into a fighting with food. Which in turn decorated the kitchen in sauce, cheese, and much more. Laughter rang like echos in a cave from everyone. Not a single frown or flicker of anger. Smiles upon everyone's face, even while cleaning.

Opening your eyes solemnly and fondly hold such a moment close. Blink find yourself years ago with Sypha, the Speakers, and your family. Making the same thing, pockets with Sypha. Along with others around the fire, resting for the day after traveling.

Sypha was struggling a bit doing the pockets, similar to Trevor, being a bit more aggressive to the point she applied too much pressure and smashed the pocket. Splattering you and her with its innards, ending in laughter, that was loud and exuberant the air lightened. It seemingly lasted, or that's what it felt like. Nevertheless it was feeling that branded itself within you, expelling now.

Holding your sides turning away let such laughter and feelings pour out. No matter how you tried to hold it back, believing such a thing sinful, it was strong enough to break that hold. And you felt relieved and unchained. Your face lite up from the spreading jubilant smile, that had the strangest effect or it could have been Trevor was suffering from his intoxication, but he saw fainting warm glow emitting from you; it was hazy. Very hazy but it was there and casted an affect upon him that he wasn't sure what came over him. There a bright to nearly blinded light and flash, familiar voices he hadn't heard in years calling for him. A time back when everything was taken and all was well. It happened so quick he pushed it off as being intoxicated. Coming back you where still laughing and when you turned around, rested a hand unintentionally on his's, he suddenly found himself actually smiling. He had no reason to smile but he did, lasting until you removed your hand and laughter began settling.

Wiping your eyes despite no tears gathered, remained smiling, not as bold it was dialed back ten times becoming nothing but one-sixth of its size, but held its feelings.

"Well...that was quite refreshing," you marveled, letting a few chuckles slip out. Clear your throat expelling any more. Go and get a cloth, dip into some water you had and began wiping the stains off the wall. "Tsk...tsk such a mess. No worries, you still well."

Trevor took a moment to respond, reeling himself back. "Y-Yeah," he muttered. Touching his temple.

Hearing the distress in his gruff voice, stop and turn to him. Concern shown.

"Are you alright?"

He held up a hand. "Y-Yeah, I think...I'm not sure," he seethed a little trying to hide the bit of pain that wrinkled on his brow.

Setting the cloth down go to his side and lead him back to the sofa so he could lay and rest. Fluffing the pillow a bit go and fetch a blanket, and cover him. With a hand rest it gently upon his forehead, it was a soft yet cold touch, oddly comforting even with its quiet trembling. There was no fever so that was good, still the pain hadn't left him.

Kneeling down by his face study him a bit, trying to see. There was no noticeable present discomfort, but his groaning said otherwise.

There was one way could see, poking him lighting and asking if he was alright. But something told you not too. There was also...another way...no! No, you couldn't or wouldn't use it, only for those who've sinned...only to...

"Fuck!" Trevor gutturally groaned, chuckling to ease it, shocking you. Opening an eye he meets yours, locking with them boring in such a way that you ripped away quickly before they dug too deep.

"I shall fetch you a cloth," you stand like ice and walk away.

In a minute you come back with it and place it on his forehead. Nothing was said, inviting silence back in, you return back to the kitchen and finish making the pockets.

Fifteen minutes went by when Alucard and Sypha returned. Trevor was sleeping, pockets done and laid out to cool, and you nowhere to be found.

"Aurora?" Sypha called twice, looking around, there was no response, "where did she go?"

She peeped into the room calling for you again. Nothing, it was empty. If you weren't in there then...she turns around to the closed room behind her, you specifically told them was not allowed entry, wonder as a thirst curiosity quenched. Her hand began to itch from the temptation, she shouldn't go in...but felt the need to do so, a little peek wouldn't hurt. There was a reason why you had this room closed and maybe, she made herself believe, you might be in here in a deep sleep and didn't hear her.

Yes! That was an adequate assumption, she'd open the door and see if you where in there, as your sister it was only right she check up on you, as she ran this through her mind, her hand found its way on the knob turning it. A loud click from the deadbolt latched her attention back, to a slither opening into the room.

"What are doing?" Alucard appeared at her side, startlingly Sypha.

"N-Nothing."

"Really? You're not opening a room Aurora specifically forbid us not to?"

"Well...I ummm...as a Speaker it is my job to obtain knowledge of all kinds and...and this isn't really working? Is it?"

He shook his head. "No, not even the slightest. So, are you going to open it?"

Surprised for a moment by his accessory, opens the door all the way or more so Alucard does without any hesitation and walks in.

You couldn't believe that happened, it shouldn't have...but it did, the last time something like that happened was...so long ago it seemed ancient. Staring absently at the pond's surface, so still...so pristine...so harmless...water always seemed that way at first glance, well as much as you cared to remember. Memories of its violent and cruel nature shook you quietly with tremors, the chilling cold's brush against your bare skin rescued you from drowning in said memories. Cold was your comfort, after all, digging your bare feet into the snow, unaffected by the nipping of frost against your toes, close your eyes and relax for a moment. Allow the sounds of nature to engulf your senses and become your muses, the simplest sounds of the gentle lapping of the pond's water; rustling chime of frosted leaves overhead; the whistling melody of the breeze dancing through the trees and shrubs that hid the trail leading to you and the pond from others. This place you never told anyone about, except when your father...when he was here. And when he wasn't you found a way to keep it hidden, like your garden it would be seen odd that it was unaffected by the season, not an ounce of frost or a thin layer of ice covering the surface. The water was warm, fresh, and clean, perfect for bathing and soothing any aches; if you allowed yourself to submerse long enough to join it...then the markings upon your back, you reach your arm back and rest your hand lightly on them, would no longer burn. How many lashes...four...five...three, you lost count. Probably best, being honest with yourself...you should have had more from everything you've done.

Even now...despite how the people in this makeshift village delusion view of you...it could not do anything to erase what you've done. They could smile despite the horrors cast upon this land the last year, they deserved...not you. Having this little festival was nothing but a false way for you to feel such a sensation, through a looking glass. Damian, the only one who saw through your veil, clever and despective boy he was; high-strung for his own good. A mind like the others, it caused a bit of fright within you. But, you could not show it, just as you could not with Sypha.

Sypha, you muse digging your into your bareback, breaking through the first layer of skin; numb to the pain, let the bit of blood trickle down like tears. Scarlet droplets staining the blanket of white below.

Sypha, you cry shutting your eyes each time her name repeated itself in your mind; Sypha...Sypha...how could you even...after those times together. The two you...with her family, with the other Speakers. Traveling, conversing...it was a strange culture but kind and welcoming. Knowledgable too. Through them...so much you experienced, you couldn't be more grateful for...Sypha saw to most of it. She saw a lot with you and you with her. She didn't mind who you were and what could do. She kept you close, as close as you would stay without wandering off. She held your hand when your hair was cut, something you didn't like..even if everyone had it.

...And now... would she ever look at you the same...would she still love you if she knew...your nails dig deeper burrowing beneath the first layer...stop suddenly by a voice of warmth and honey. Softly with a mother's tone chiding your for mutilating yourself, a gentle presence lifted your hand out from your back...as before. The only difference...there was no kind healing touch. No, not anymore. The only source of kindness you came across after that horrid time, their eyes...so soft...so kind...without an ounce of prejudice. Scorn or vile thought, only purity with a caring sternness.

Opening your eyes to the sound of softly crunched snow and approaching footsteps, stand too quickly trip over your feet, fall back into the pond. Splashing loud enough for the approaching steps to rush over. Arms failing and fear rising, do your best to calm down and steady yourself, find it still difficult. Feel yourself beginning to drown, a hand reaches out and manages to grab your wrist firmly, inhumanly, and pull out close to the banks. Coughing up the swallowed water, let out a harrowing wail, that almost erupted into a scream if not for the voice that halted it.

"Forgive me, Aurora," Alucard apologized sincerely, quickly took off his coat and draped it over you, held out one hand, while the other one patted you lightly on the back, "come let me help you."

Locked onto his voice, though unsure who it was as you were lost in a limbo hazy, take his hand and let him lead you out. Being the gentleman he was Alucard adverted his eyes from wondering, only concerned with your wellbeing. With his help, he sat you a few feet away next to a tree, his coat was rather large on you with enough length and material to cover you. Gripping it like a frightened child, your knuckles turned hot white. Seeing your petrified and unresponsive state, Alucard looked around for your clothes spotted two sets; cleaned ones folded close to the pond, and drying laid upon an outstretched branch to dry. Reluctant to leave your side at first, seeing you weren't going to move, Alucard reluctantly went to get them.

Coming back, you were up glaring sharply like steel at him, "What are you doing here?" You demand accusing him before he could answer, "How did you find this place? Why are you here? Explain yourself!"

"It seems you're feeling better," he muttered to himself, holding out your clothes, answered, "you weren't at home, and couldn't be found upon the land. Concerned, as others may be, took the liberty to search for you."

"I was coming back," you declare, holding the front of his coat together step back. Eye him suspiciously, his answer didn't quite make sense. No one knew about this place...so for him to know and find you just...didn't...add...up.

Seeing the look in your eyes, Alucard thought quickly on what to say. Footprints, no. Broke twigs, no. He had no answer. Except the honest. one, but would not say, instead his eyes pierced you with a question that left the matter alone.

"Yes...well..."you mutter looking to the side, cough into the coat's sleeve, turn away from him button the coat, and walk back.


	6. Chapter 6

The memories of feeling joy and wholesome cheer reminded Sypha of so much she could hardly believe how similar the festival's Ambience was to those memories. The hearth burning in the center lighting up the village, as it did whenever her family would stop for the night and rest; others enjoying hearty delicious food, Trevor wastes no time getting, was the same with her family. Warm hearty food made and shared among everyone. Smiles, laughter, and talking amongst one another; same again that the Speakers would do. All in merriment, the only difference there wasn't decorations or warm lite lanterns as well musical entertainment. There was however the major similarity to all this, you.

Yes, you, Sypha saw it clearly this festival, being your idea apparently, fashioned itself after the Speakers. Except with the talk of God, it was just like it. There was no denying it. Still, it was odd that you did and yet seemed to deny your Speaker ways. Spotting you from where she was sitting looking quite lovely, in an off-shoulder fitting cream-colored gown, with flutter sleeves, a scoop neckline, and cardinal red trimming. That you some managed not to drag in the dirt, with your hair partially up tied with a cream-colored lace, and the rest fell freely upon you back. Wearing a calm and beatific smile that barely cracked your face.

Quite the opposite of how you use to smile years ago, your face was beaming with one from nearly ear to ear with life and excitement. It was contagious. She wondered...what happened to that smile?

What happened with you, her sister?

Submersing sullenly in the question she hadn't noticed Trevor and Alucard sitting down. Until Trevor bleched a little.

"Honestly," chide Alucard disapprovingly, turned his attention to Sypha, "and what's troubling you? During the Festival of Blessings?"

"Nothing-" she sighed, interrupted rudely by Trevor.

"What? Don't you feel blessed to be with your sister?" he dryly jested, eating a spoonful of stew and pocket in unison, washing it down with his choice of beverage. Bleched again, noticed Sypha and Alucard's unamused and equally annoyed by his attempt to lighten the mood. Assessing their drilling glare, changed topics. "These things are odd but good. A pocket." He held up his half-eaten one. "I don't know where the idea came from, but, it's interesting. Are you going to share this with other Speakers?"

"No," Sypha said, staring at it. Reached out and took another uneaten one from his plate, felt her eyes slowly fill with fonding and sullen tears, that expanded softly on her face. A pocket, she couldn't believe you still made them...it was strange she admitted when you told her about them and even more so when you made them for the first time. How you did was awing. She eventually asked to be taught and well...she chuckled half-heartedly...it didn't end well. You were more suited for that than she was. She wondered...staring at the golden-crusted coat...if it tasted the same.

Only one way to find out, taking a bite, a rush of harmonized flavors tantalized every tastebud on her tongue, produced a luminous blush of familiarity on her cheeks. Yes, yes it tasted the same after all these years. There was no need for her to document anything at all.

"No," she stated, surprising the men, "...she still makes them the same."

"Still?" Alucard repeated raising a brow. "Hmm, so she still is a Speaker."

"Yes, everything here is nearly the same as what we did together with our family. The heart, the food, just everything. She claims her memory is vague but.." frustration rising in her voice settles, "...it just doesn't make any sense. I thought we'd find something in that room." She muttered, looking at Alucard.

Trevor who was bothered she took his pocket heard what she said, "When did you two look in that room?"

"When you were sleeping, Belmont," Alucard answered. Watching some of the villagers conversate amiably and a few children chasing one another giggling as children do. Isabella was among them, dressed in what had to be her finest clothes; a linen green dress, that was a tad dull, her hair pulled back into a braided bun with a matching ribbon. In her hand was her bell she rang running with others, stops suddenly and turns to Alucard. The smile she had on spread twice its size, raised her hand with the bell and rang it.

Hearing it Trevor and Sypha turn to look jus as Isabella made her way over, Trevor turned his head snickering at the discomfort looking painted on Alucard's face as Isabella tugged at his coat instantly for something, the dhampir couldn't figure out. Even as Isabella pointed back behind.

"What? What is it?" He asked hopelessly. Isabella tugged a little harder hoping her childlike strength might be strong enough to pull him up. But it did nothing. Trying to remember how you talked with her Alcuard stared for a moment at his hands, he had no idea. "Do you like my coat?" he guessed. No. That wasn't it. She waved the bell in his face. "Yes, what a nice..a nice bell." He pushed it away a little.

Trevor stifled laughs spilled out a little, Sypha couldn't help but enjoy the adorable humor and especially Alucard's awkward and uncomfortable demeanor. That Isabella either didn't care or ignored.

"Seems your little friend, wants you to follow her," Trevor smirked chuckling, taking a drink. "isn't it impolite to leave a lady waiting?"

Alucard's eyes cut him. Only increasing Trevor's joy. "Well, she must want something," Sypha observed, trying to put it together. She too couldn't figure it out. Neither of them had a way of actually communicating with the girl. Who wasn't at all going to reside her attempt with Alucard.

Unable to take it any more he just picked her up and sat her next to him, she happily accepted. Amazed he did it, her eyes lite up like the lantern lights. She couldn't stop laughing at her luck. She even stopped with her bell. Finally some sort of...peace and quiet.

"So," Trevor returned back to the previous topic, "her room. You went into Aurora's room? Both of you?" he looked from Sypha to Alucard. Not the least surprised though his tone slightly said otherwise. "And, what did you find?"

Isabella was reaching for a pocket. Sypha gave it to her. "We were hoping to find something," she said, "anything really."

"Because, I'm not sure if you've focused Belmont," Alucard added, "but quite a few things don't seem to really add up with Aurora. There is this sense she is not ful-"he paused for a moment at the memory from this morning with you. How you looked and...

"Isabella, what are you doing silly girl? Are you trying to get Alucard to dance with you?" you inquired signing playfully, appearing wearing a pleasant smile, stopping the others from saying any more. Isabella, stuffing her face with the pocket, nodded. "I thought as much, you know better," you sign, "not to interrupt others. Did you want him to dance with during your performance?"

She nodded.

"Dancing?" Alucard was puzzled.

Thunder flickered in your eyes for a moment at Alucard, warning him, quickly turned back to their...false softness. "Yes, dancing, remember I mention the children would be performing, which is shortly I believe. During their performance, they like to dance with others. Pick a partner, someone from the village to dance with them. And it seems she wants you, which is quite amazing, she has taken to you. Normally she isn't one to quickly befriend."

Isabella tugs again on Alucard, confirming what you said. Her eyes hoping he'd agree. As her eyes held hope, Dante standing across on the other side under the shadows watched disgusted at the scene before him. The longer he looked the more his eyes burned he nearly broke the spoon in his hand. You were nothing but a sin upon this earth, his eyes sharply move to you, that damned everyone. Everyone lost in their own delusional...it was nothing but a plague that needed to be cleansed. The same way God brought the flood.

"Now you have to do it," Trevor poked, "so I can have some form of entertainment here."

"I'm sure you would, wouldn't you," Alucard nipped, sighing heavily. He had no intention of dancing or doing anything for that matter, no matter how long Iseballa's woeful eyes looked at him. He wouldn't be pressured into it.

Seeing his hesitation and reluctance you throw in an added bonus. "Trevor, why don't you join as well? I'm sure as a Belmont you're light on your feet." Trevor nearly spit out his food.

"Umm...no."

"Come now," you walk over to him and rest a light hand on his wrist, lowered your eyes to his level. Meeting his, and for a moment just as it happened back in the kitchen that feeling...that warm feeling swept over Trevor and with you.

And for a moment...

Quickly you removed your hand and graciously broke away. "On second thought, it is alright. Please...all of you enjoy the festival, Isabella," you sign, "come now. Let us go and get ready."

Sadden and upset she gets down and follows. Taking her hand lead her away, without looking back, downcast your eyes for a moment. Hold in the quiet trembles rippling through your body, that didn't go unnoticed by certain eyes.

"Alright, does everyone have their instrument?" you asked fixing a few strands of Owen's hairs, looking from him to Joan. All of them had their respective instrument for their performance, you couldn't help but smile...actually. That quickly faded inside. It always faded...no matter how much you wanted it to stay...what you wouldn't give to just be able to...to...

"Miss Aurora, we're ready," Joan said, piercing through your thoughts.

"Oh, good, well then," you stop with Owen and smooth out any wrinkles in your dress, stop for a moment feeling Joan's bright and glossy eyes on you; as she always did, admiring you. Something you wish she wouldn't. You had no right to be looked upon with such eyes. If only you could tell her...but you...you...didn't have to think of that now. Taking a moment to make sure nothing was out of place, you pick up your viola and let Joan lead the children.

The merriment and cheering lowered and the villagers, with Sypha and the others, make their way to the hearth. Except for one, to see and hear the children, you a few steps behind them fill with desolation. More than usual, with each step that was cold and heavy...as though you were walking barefooted...again. Back...there.

Reaching the hearth, your mood quickly changed and you stop a few feet away while the children went ahead. Each lining up in order of side with their instrument, beaming with nerves and joy, smiling from ear to ear...well Owen's teeth where chattering. He was always nervous still. Joan held up her tambourine, that was your cue, ready your viola and with bow slide it smoothly across the first string softly, play the first note. As guidance of course, the children follow seconds after; on cue. Matching each and every note you played. Everyone loved it, as they always did, but this time they were truly captivated, the children have improved greatly. It was amazing...a small part of you was proud. You felt that smile inside, screaming to be released.

You didn't let it and kept the plastered one. Close your eyes for a moment to swim in the music, letting it take you away for just a moment. Even if it was for a second, open your eyes find you had stopped playing and the children had taken over...leaving you behind. Joan was leading so well, even as she danced with her chosen partner. Her presence calmed the others and helped them focus. Watching from the sidelines...it was hard to believe a whole year had gone by...and what a year...or more so years for you at least. Nothing but misery...that was all you could think about now, even though you didn't want too. Such a thought could ruin it all...ruin everything and who's fault would that be?

Your's. Your spat shamefully. It would be yours and no one else's. Just as they said...it was your fault...it was...it was...it..

Was the light tap on your shoulder and inviting hand presented before you that brought your focus back. Staring at it for a moment, found yourself taking it and next thing swept into dancing around the hearth. Following whoever it was as they led with each well-performed step, matching your own. Carefully and delicately guiding you in your tender state, holding your firmly but not too firmly. And close but not too close with their other hand resting on your back, you could feel their heartbeat exhanging with your own. Meeting the same tempo that...oddly calmed you. You couldn't help but squeeze their hand a little to stop your own trembling...just a little, enough to send them a message. They got the message and stiffen for a moment, squeezed back, being careful others didn't see. Understandingly knowing your mental and emotional state at the moment.

That wasn't all either there was something else...that transcended something neither you nor they would realize until...

"Ahhh!" A villager fearful screams tore you from whatever trance you were in back to the world around you that was once filled with jubilation now rushed with dread for some but you unbridle anger at those who were not welcomed, standing in the center among everyone together in a group of six.

The leader, Elias, husky deplorable man; reminded many of a feral shaggy dog. Stood the tallest and largest of his pack of uncleaned followers. Carrying weapons out in the open, for all to see. Smirk darkly from ear to ear at the fear risen by the villagers, except you. Moving from the person you were with pick up your dress and assertively stride over to them, with a hardened look of steel in your eyes that could send a chill down any man's spine.

"Elias!" you yell in a voice like thunder, obtaining their attention, you swatted aside, "I've warned you and you mongrels before, you are not welcomed here! Now," you stop just about five feet from them, Sypha hurried to you, hold your head and chin high and straight. Hold a hand up, halting Sypha's approach, you did not need her help or from her friends. This you could handle on your own. "I will tell you this," you seethed between your teeth, venomously, "you have less than one a minute to make haste or I assure you it would be quite unpleasant for you."

Your eyes flicker a warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Was it over? Isabella wondered peering from behind Joan's protective leg. Had that bad man and his mean friends gone?

With the blazing of the hearth obscuring her view a little, she was barely able to see. From the look of others just standing and cowering back told her something; that bad man wasn't yet. He was still here, which meant the festival couldn't continue. How rude! She thought tempted to charge and ring her bell vigorously in hopes of scaring them away. Maybe hit one in the knee.

She never liked them, no one did in the village, Elias and his men caused nothing but disturbances in their haven village. The first time they encountered them was accidental, Isabelle remembered a monster had been spotted just a few feet by the outskirts of the village around sunset. One of the villagers who were out for the moment with another ran back fearfully, informing everyone sending ripples of fear throughout. This was of course normal as the haven was forming, Isabella wasn't sure how but it reached you and you came down to help. After hearing what happened you left to handle it. The way you walked out no fear. No concern. Nothing. The calm fearless in your eyes was strong, it was just...astounding.

After what felt like hours of uncertainty, which was only a few minutes, there was a rustled sound coming from the thick shrubs and stifled grunts; setting everyone with fear, some cowered, some hid. Isabella hid with her mother and brother behind some trees that hopefully would provide cover. Holding her breath like her family expected those horrid creatures to tear through when the missing villager stumbled out onto the ground as though pushed, followed by Elias and his men. Everyone was stunned more than fearful of their presence, but that changed when the hefty man greedily looked at the villagers. Isabella peeked out from where she was hiding and right away disliked them, so cruel and rude, they wasted no time and disturbed everything. Snatching and breaking things violently, those who could fled. The men ran after them, terrorizing the humbleness air. Caught up in the chaos Isabella wasn't able to see what happened, from all the screaming and running...all she knew was that you stepped in and next thing the men where gone. She wasn't sure what you did but whatever it was, Elias and his men left. They tried once again but you kept them out, they weren't seen again...until now.

Isabella remembered once seeing you walking to the edge of the village and you stayed there for some time, coming back she saw nothing different. It was after Elias and his men were never seen again. Until, now. The villagers huddled together, quietly filled with fear and gearing their legs to flee. You, on the other hand, Isabella saw proudly, while Sypha and her company (minus Trevor who found it humorous) stood baffled at the way you unflinchingly stood before the towering man against your petite size. Staring hard like iron at them, while still looking fresh like spring. Elias stared back mockingly at the shocked gleam you tried to hid buried in your eyes, you refused to let widen further emphasizing the rolling confusion on his presence here. Your mind was trying to figure out how he and his men...how they managed to...you were sure that...

"You and your men need to vacate, immediately," you said between grinding teeth, suppressing the rising snarl, "you are not welcomed." Your brows lower darkly.

He smirked lecherily, taking a step towards you dominantly. Leaned forward, you could smell his horrid breath melt your skin, "Or what? I thought this was the festival of blessings. We've come to be thankful for our blessings. Right men?"

They cheered, leeringly.

You were unmoved. Dug your heels in, "You're blessings are not welcomed here. You and your loathsome plague of toads are nothing but poisonous and unpleasant odor, even the creatures of brim found foul are not welcomed here and need to remove yourself, otherwise." You turn a shoulder sharply, turning your nose up.

Sypha and Alucard stared wide-eyed at what you just said, Trevor nearly spit out his drink laughing a bit at it. He had to stop drinking as you continued.

"I'm quite sure you are quite cable of seeing yourself out, as a worm does from soil." Flipping your hair over your shoulder pick up your dress and walk away.

Elias's frown dropped and anger ran red over his face, snatched out a hand, and clamped it on your wrist viciously, yanking you back. You nearly tripped back, quickly found your balance (noticed by another), and dug your heels in, the villagers gasped and cowered back. Sypha and Alucard hurried over to assist, to be beaten by the thrown mug from Trevor hitting the man square in the nose hard enough he let you go.

"Opps, look like I've gone and spilled my drink," Trevor said flatly, giving a slight shrug and hazily locked eyes with the man warning.

Quickly you snatch your wrist and whirl around like a typhoon thunder in your eyes on the man. Hissing quietly from his touch, hold an arm out stopping Sypha and Alucard from coming further, which they do; taking a few breath collect yourself...you had to, smoothing out your dress calmly walk over to the mug and pick it up ignoring Elias's agonizing grunts and the blood rivering from his nose. You stare at the mug with an unholy thought for a moment, turn chillingly to Elias and his men, though to the villagers it was seen as graceful. Standing before Elias, you quietly wish you would have delivered such a blow and more, slice them with your eyes, sending ice through their veins. Take an exiguous step toward them, some of his men inch back, Elias did his best to remain rooted holding his nose angrily glaring at you, his face darken in a red storm, which you just simply cast aside. For a moment a condescending look brushed upon your face.

Holding the handle of the cup, rest the bottom it in the palm of your hand, softly speak in a voice kind masking the dangerous deliverance you'd give, "Blessings are welcomed by those who deserve them and have suffered. You and your men have yet to suffer, though surely if you stay your welcome any longer you will truly be blessed. Thou reap what thou sow."

The man steps to you, laying a rushed hand on the hilt of his sword to be pulled back by a few men struggling to keep him at bay. Further angering him, raged exploding on his face and in his words, "Bitch!" He spat.

Nonchalantly you wipe the drops of saliva from your face, "Only my God can judge me."

"You're God won't save you! I promise you that! Your _blessings_ won't last forever. They'll burn! All of it!"

"The Lord is faithful, and he will strengthen you and protect you from the evil one," how the words bitterly tasted lapsing from your tongue. You nearly gagged. But the desirable...'holy' thoughts you wish to act upon Elias and his men kept it back. Grip the mug's handle tightly transferring such urging thoughts, tuning out a majority of Elias's empty threats. Viewing them as nothing but a change of seasons. Except for one that cracked your apathetic mask for a moment.

Riping away from his men, Elias dropped his chin to your ear and whispered lowly you nearly dropped the mug from the slight tremble of your hands. How did he...your mind locked with fear and disgust you almost throw up a horrid scream as your heart (what was left of it) dropped to hell itself. You nearly went pale as the snow. Quickly you patch yourself up so no one could see, swallow the trembling words in lodged in your throat as Elias stepped back, a proud smirk on his lips walked away just as Sypha trailed by Alucard came to your side. She boldly stood before you glaring steelily at him.

"She said you need to leave," she demanded, tempted to cast up an element to assist her. Remembered her Speaker ways thought against it knowing she could not harm humans, despite the look in her eyes.

Chuckling for a moment Elias took a moment to lavish in your seemingly broken state, his eyes quickly scanned around at everyone, locked with gratitude and promise to another, ordered his men to leave. Though not before having them flip over two tables and shove some people out the way. Sypha stood before you watching them until she was sure they were gone, Alucard wen to help those who were shoved aside to the ground.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Sypah worriedly asked turning to you, her eyes careful you look you over as they had done many times before. She saw nothing, easing her frighten heart. "Good, you're alright."

You come back, composed step back before she could lay a hand on your shoulder, "Yes. I am. Thank you for your assistance." You quickly bow your head to her, quickly turn from her to the villagers, ignoring the hurt that stained her. Alucard noticed it. "Everyone, are you all?" you asked with vigor concern, showing it in your eyes that fell on each and every one. Kindly. Their assuring smiles and nods pleased you. "Wonderful. Please, I understand that was quite unsettling but let us continue our festival and be most blessed for no permanent harm was presented."

The smile you produced could easily place you in the role of an actual princess and angel, others addictively smiled back and washed their worries away. Cheers and merriment returned as though it never left. Music was played, food eaten, and drinks drunk. Isabella danced ringing her bell, Joan and the others danced and performed. A few applauded. Sypha and Alucard returned to their table, Trevor now with a new mug and plate of food sat with them. This time keeping his food away and out of Sypha's reach.

"Amazing isn't it," Alucard observed, watching the villagers, "it is as though nothing happened previously. To be in a state of forgetful bliss, one would call it a miracle."

Sypha pushing the sting of hurt down looked at the smiling faces, "It seems so." her eyes stop on you and the pain rushed back, pushed her eyebrows together and bitter frown. She turned away quickly.

Alucard and Trevor exchange looks for a moment, Trevor shrugged dismissively unsurprising the dhampir. Leaving him to say something, taking a moment to gather the right words, you came over carrying a small tray with three filled mugs and a plate of food.

"I'd like to apologize to our guest for such a disruption," you said, unloading the tray, giving them each a mug, and set a plate of food down for Sypha much to her surprise. She looked at you, you turn to her eyes closed smiling, open them at Trevor. "I would like to thank you for your assistance as well."

He shrugged, stuffing his face with pockets, "It was ruining my food. So, yeah. Though you seemed to handle yourself well." He passively praised, impressed. Smirking slightly.

Humbly you cover the lower part of your face behind the sleeve of your dress and flatteringly look away. Slightly bow your head to him. With a small curtsey (like a princess).

"Yes, well. I must at times. I assure you it was quite wreaking. But one must do it, to ensure others are cared for and safe. They look forward to this day and it is quite heartbreaking they are upset with such a disturbance. Though you aimed quite well, you truly are a Belmont."

You lay a hand softly on his shoulder, keeping away from any skin contact, a small rush of warmth shot through Trevor from that, and the sparkling warmth laid in your eyes to him as you softly continued. As neither, you or he broke eye contact. Sypha and Alucard watched confused and stiffly, shifting from you to Trevor. Who didn't mind the closeness you enclosed, his smirk deepened as he talked back. You laughed daintily behind your sleeve, bringing it up every so often. Sharing some sort of humor neither Alucard nor Sypha was apart of. In fact, it was though they weren't there at all, the way you and Trevor engaged, your hand never moved off his shoulder. He didn't mind. Isabella came over and for a moment you both stopped so you could give her attention before she went over to Alucard. And what happened next surprised them, Trevor got up with his mug gave you Sypha's, cheered, and shared a drink you and walked with you linking your arm with his away from the table. They didn't see either of you after.

"Where do you suspect they went?" Alucard asked in a most curious humorous voice, patting Isabella on the head, masking his true tone.

"Who cares," Sypha dryly responded, also masking her true tone. Stood up and glancing around, finding no trace of either you or Trevor. Nerving her.

For the rest of the evening, she or Alucard found no trace of you and Trevor. It seemed as though the two of you just...suddenly disappeared. Those they did ask, claimed to have spotted you and him, but that was it. Trying as they could not think about it, stayed with the villagers until the whole festival finished. Just as it did, you away from the festival but not too far waited for Trevor to fasten his pants before heading back to your cottage. You both arrived before Alucard and Sypha, you welcome their return as the hearth burned. They masked their surprise and irritation as well as they could, Sypha's more so than Alucard's narrowed for a moment searched for anything odd. Finding Trevor lounging on the couch drinking whatever you gave. While you, changed out of your dress to evening gown hair tied up in a bun, setting up their sleeping arrangement for the evening. Your smile was the same, there was nothing extra about it.

"Where did you two go off to," Alucard inquired calmly. Watching Trevor for any sort of reaction, which he did not receive.

You lay out his bedding. "To mingle and enjoy tonight. Forgive us for leaving you two. Did you enjoy your time with Isabella? I'm quite she enjoyed hers."

"Yes. I did."

"Wonderful. Well, everything is set for rest, if you choose so. If not there is some warm wine for your liking. Sypha," you look to her, eyes closed as always, "your bedding is ready for you as well. I took the liberty of warming water if you choose to knock the chill off."

She took a moment to respond."...Thank you."

"You are most welcome," you fake a yawn, covering it with a hand. "if you will excuse me. I shall turn in, it was quite a busy festival." Bidding them good night go off to the other room. Locking the door behind you.

Trevor gave a stretch, "Sounds like a good idea to me." Pulling his cover over him turned his back to them and face to the cushions and welcomed sleep. Or so he thought, feeling peering eyes over him, opened an eye annoyed. "What?" He hissed. Without looking up.

"What happened?" Sypha demanded, glaring, hands on her hips "What did you do with my sister?"

Trevor grumbled. Alucard added his question, "Yes. I much like to know as well."

"Nothing. Now piss off." Trevor said, shutting his eye.

Alucard rose a brow, "I find that hard to believe. Your toxication can affect others. What happened, Belmont?"

"Why do you care?" He shot back. With irritation.

Sypha answered, "Because she's my sister." She covered.

The man signed lengthy, "Nothing. Nothing happened. And she might be your...sister, she's also a woman."

Sypha and Alucard exchange looks, summing up what he meant. "..You didn't." Alucard shook his head. "I suppose you'll have a continuation now."

Trevor covered himself and buried his head under the pillow. "Piss off!" He warned, trying hard not raise his voice. "Nothing happened and if it did, she's a woman! Now, piss off! Before I break Aurora's rule of no violence and find something in here to use."

Seeing they weren't going to get anything, Sypha and Alucard leave it alone. For now. Sypha went to your room you gave her, for a moment she stopped before the door of the other room. Tempted to reach out a hand to knock, but pulled back. Alucard took his long coat and set it on the back of the chair, he took his spot on the floor which you cushioned for him to make it as comfortable as possible. Which you managed, before fully taking rest he thought somberly for a moment on a particular finding he found in the room you were in. His eyes fill with grief, he couldn't believe it. It still shocked him, could that be the reason why...you might not fully look at him? He knew the main reason but the rest...this had to be it. Giving that thought some more time, he laid down and welcomed sleep.

As did everyone in the village. In the quite cold night of bliss, unaware of ignited the fire starting around the village.


End file.
